uncovered
by ricky1417
Summary: read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**prolouge **

_**loren tate is a 19 year old mother she has a five year old little girl named adrian ,loren is a model and the money that comes out of that is enough money to pay the rent she is not living the healthiest life styles for her . her child hood was not the greatest her mother died in her sleep when loren was just five years old her mother was putting loren to bed and she fell asleep in the bed with loren .next morning loren woke up first as always and she looked at her mom she smiled then started jumping on the bed and nothing happen she plopped down and started shaking her mom nora and still nothing .**_

_**loren ran into her parents to find her daddy she woke him up she told him what happen trent loren`s father rushed into the room he checked nora`s pulse and there was nothing and it hit him his wife that he loved so much had died in her sleep .**_

_**after that a few years has past loren is a eight year old little girl her dad had to make her move in with her grandma in colordo and trent went to amistad for the army because he was unemployed so he had no other choice sine then loren never seen her parents again five yeears after that loren ran away and never looked back **_

_**then finally one year after that loren was 14 years old it was in l.a a fried of loren`s threw her a party loren was so wasted she was drinking so much she woke up in someone`s bed that`s all she rembers **_

_**loren suffers from anorexia on top of that loren cuts her self a lot on the arms she cant cut her legs with all the photo shoots she dose **_

**chapter one **

**it was a saterday afternoon loren adrian was at loren`s photo shoot loren was in a stripe black and purple two piece swim suit in some black stletoes with her hair in beach curls adrian was sleep on the couch **

**ian-"so you must be loren the sexy i am taking pictures of well i am ian might i say you would so sexy with out that bikini and just the hills and of curse me and whip cream "**

**loren-"really that sounds so great "loren `s hand travled up to ian`s neck then pressed down on it after a good three minutes she let go his face was red and he was coughing "now let`s get this over okay "**

**loren`s p.o.v**

**i just got done with the photo shoot it was horrible my agent got me a fucking victoria secret gig i told her i don`t wanna be a slut gosh i don`t even wanna be a model i wanna be a singer and i also wanna go to law school in two months i will be going to brown yes and melissa is still going to be in new york what ever i put on my blue gean shorts and a pink flory top with some laced up knee high shoes i was about to go out and get adrian out there but some one came into the dressing room and closed the door **

**man-"hey babe long time no see i missed you "it was my ex boyfriend jaiden he grabbed me and was forcing me to make love he put me on the ground he climbed on top of me it was sicking but luckily it was interrupted by the door swinging open it was some dude he pushed jaiden off of me started punching the life out of jaiden adrian ran to me and into my arms **

**i called security and jaiden got arrested once again just hoping tonight is the night that he wont come back for a while **

**man-"you guys okay miss.-"walking me out side **

**loren-"yeah thank you so much i dont know what could have happen if you didn`t come in to the rescue "**

**man-"it is totally fine where is your car "**

**loren-"don`t have one anymore i am looking to get a new one "**

**man-"can i take you to go get pizza there is one around here ,after that i could drop you two laddies off"**

**loren-"i don`t know about that "**

**adrian-"plz mommy i am so hungry plz "**

**loren-"fine " we followed him to his car i strapped her up he took us to this pizza joint ****we got in we sat by a window he put the order in and sat across from me and adrian **

**man-"so what do you think about eddie duran "**

**loren-"i love his music espesially the new stuff like one day at a time but it`s a few things that he could have change to make it a eddie duran perfect song but my favorite is still something in the air a lot of people keeps bashing on his new stuff his new stuff is really good though " the man gave a look like i had 2 heads or something "what am i talking too much i am so sorry "**

**man-" no it`s that i am actually eddie duran" no way he let down his hood took off is hat and sun glasses and fixed his hair oh my gosh "oh my gosh you are i feel so stupid you tricked me "**

**eddie-"no but any way where is the cuttie`s dad at "**

**loren-" i actually don`t know it was a one nighter all i know is the dude lives off a sun set we were at this bech party five years ago my friend named "**

**eddie/loren-"manny"**

**eddie-"this is gonna sound crazy but that might be my kid"**

**loren-"why would you think that"**

**eddie-"because i was at that same party i had a one night stand in my house i was so drunk i don`t know what else happen "**

**loren-well that could have been anybody you know "**

**eddie-"i geuss your right about that "we finished our pizza talked he dropped us off at our house**

_**1 month later **_

_me and eddie has gotten really close but he keeps saying that adrian is his duaghter but he finally convinced me to take her to a clinic so we can see the truth we are taking his car _


	2. Chapter 2

**eddie-"no but any way where is the cuttie`s dad at "**

**loren-" i actually don`t know it was a one nighter all i know is the dude lives off a sun set we were at this bech party five years ago my friend named "**

**eddie/loren-"manny"**

**eddie-"this is gonna sound crazy but that might be my kid"**

**loren-"why would you think that"**

**eddie-"because i was at that same party i had a one night stand in my house i was so drunk i don`t know what else happen "**

**loren-well that could have been anybody you know "**

**eddie-"i geuss your right about that "we finished our pizza talked he dropped us off at our house**

_**1 month later **_

_me and eddie has gotten really close but he keeps saying that adrian is his duaghter but he finally convinced me to take her to a clinic so we can see the truth we are taking his car_

**new chapter**

**loren`s p.o.v**

**i had just woken up the bed shaking like crazy i get enough strength i slowly open my eyes and there she was, adrian was bouncing up and down on the bed while giggling her little head off i slide out the bed from under the covers i swoop her up in one quick movement and i plop on the bed with her still in my arms tickling hr intel she was pleading for me to stop i finally stopped as soon as i put her down on the ground she ran ot of my room as fast as her skinny little legs could carry her .i got out of my bed once again **

**i walked into the bathroom i locked it i undressed i turned the shower on washed up as soon as i got into the shower i started singing one of my favorite songs out of my collection that i write only person that has ever saw the collection is me of course no one will ever see it . it just means to much to me to put it out on the line it is very personal as well alot of them are about my mother nora i only have a few memories of her .the part that i do remember where mostly good i loved her relation ship with dad they were a beautiful couple they were high school sweet hearts even when mom was pregnant dad was still loyal great and faithful and even romantic i love him for that **

**mom would hold me at night and tell me all her high school memories of her and dad and how nothing could never ever come between them but my mom did say that they did have one fight in there in tire relation ship they have been together since high school so all through high school all through college but they did have a fight . it was when she was pregnant with me come to find out that mom had to give up a babby but my dad wanted to keep the other one as well but times were tough for my mom mostly it was not easy on her sid either she was the one who carried my sister but for years i would wonder and wonder what would it be like if i was the one adopted or we both were kept here or mom never died and ...**

**but ...**


End file.
